


Up in Flames

by herheroics



Series: In her Arms [2]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: mentions of everyone else - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herheroics/pseuds/herheroics
Summary: When a fire erupts at Girls United, Stef gets the call about her daughter. ( this is the missed conversation between Callie & Stef after the episode 2x08 )





	Up in Flames

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the fosters or anything to do with it other than the plot in this story. All characters will be briefly mentioned but not all will appear in this story.

As she leans her head against the car window, Callie lets out a soft sigh. This was definitely not how she thought or even planned for her day to go. Well, the day itself wasn't too bad but the night time? Yeah no, definitely not. She didn't expect the house to catch on fire. She didn't expect to go back in to get Rita. She didn't expect Stef to have to come and pick her up because of the fire. Well, she was glad that Stef did come and pick her up because if she didn't, well, who knows what would have happened. Letting out a slight cough, Callie wrapped her arms around herself as she looked out of the corner of her eye, taking note of the worrying look that passed over Stef's face. She hadn't been living with them long, they were her family though and boy did she love being with a family that seemed to care about her. Especially now.

Once they pulled into the family driveway, the duo just sat there with the only sound being the engine. It was just the two of them at the house tonight as well, something of which she was looking forward to. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, she didn't even want to admit it back when she was a foster child, but she and Stef really were more alike than what she thought. Feeling a hand on her thigh, Callie turned her head to the side and smiled at the blonde "Go inside and have a shower love, then come into Mama and my room okay?". With a nod, Callie slipped out of the car and headed inside and up the stairs to their bathroom. She definitely needed a shower. She smelled like fire and probably smoked the car out too.

Shutting the door to the bathroom behind her, she leaned against the sink, staring at herself in the mirror. She looked tired, and she was dirty, she definitely needed the shower and a good nights sleep. She was glad no one else other than Stef was home, it meant she'd get some uninterrupted sleep and not have to worry about Jesus yelling about his skateboard missing or Marianna talking about missing her dress or something. Stripping quickly, Callie turned on the hot water and stepped in, allowing the the warm water trail down her body. This. This was exactly what she needed. Closing her eyes, the brunette tilted her head back, feeling the water hit her face. She stood there under the spray for a few moments before settling on her normal shower routine.

She wasn't exactly focusing on how long she had been in the shower for, just needing to get herself clean. As well as getting rid of the smoke smell, it was probably horrible. Once she was finished, Callie stepped out of the shower with a smile, yep, that was exactly what she was needing. Wrapping her towel around herself and her hair, Callie walked out into her room to grab her comfiest sweat pants and sweat shirt. She was home, she was definitely going be wearing her home clothes. Once she was clothed, Callie walked back into the bathroom to hang up her towels and to grab her brush before heading in the direction of their moms room. That's where Stef had wanted her to meet her after all.

As Callie came to a stop outside their room, she took in a deep breath before knocking and entering, taking note of the blonde already in bed, reading a book. She can't help but smile at how happy and relaxed the blonde looked, probably helped there were no screaming kids as well, something of which made her laugh. Stef looked up quizzically at the sound "What are you laughing about love?". the blonde asked, tapping the bed beside her, the side that belonged to Lena. 

Shutting the door behind her, Callie moved over to the opposite side of the bed and crawled in next to the blonde before speaking "I was laughing because it's so quiet..and so weird but also, so good." Callie laughed in response as she looked around the bedroom. She wouldn't admit this to anyone but she loved it when she came in this room, this was the most homely part of the house. It was littered with books, clothes, shoes and photos. Photos of everything. Of the moms, just the kids, all of the family, just her, just Jude..it was beautiful. She honestly did love it.

Stef nodded her head with a smile as she soon too laughed "You know what, I definitely agree with you there. It's so quiet here, I honestly have no idea what to do." Stef laughed as she placed her book down on the bed side table before turning her attention to Callie, taking the brush out of her hands and indicating for her daughter to turn around. As she turned around, Callie relaxed into the bed as Stef began to brush and braid her hair. She knew what the blonde was wanting to know and talk about, she was wanting to talk about the fire. She didn't blame her, she could see the worried expression the moment Callie got into the car.

"I'm okay you know..I'm okay." Callie spoke into the quietness of the room. Stef's hands froze from where she was braiding Callie's hair before continuing, giving the brunette sometime to think and or continue if she chose to. Callie swallowed what was in her throat before continuing "I was near the front door going to leave but Rita had gone down stairs to get Becka and she hadn't come back upstairs and I was..I was so worried. I know you and Mama were going to kill me for going downstairs but I couldn't leave Rita..not when she's the reason I'm back here with you..I owed to her, and to me to help her." Callie spoke before feeling Stef stop. Taking in a deep breath, Callie turned around to face the blonde. The look on her face was a mixture of annoyed and...proud? Was that proud.

"You and Mama always taught me to be good and kind and to help..But I needed to go and help Rita. I knew there would be consequences but it's Rita..I couldn't not. She saved me. And I needed to save her." the brunette admitted softly in response as she looked down with a sigh. Stef looked up at the ceiling to thank her lucky stars that Callie was still before her, she honestly would have no idea what she would have done had she not be still there. Turning her attention back to her daughter, Stef smiled at her before using the pad of her thumbs to wipe away the tears that had seemingly started to fall down Callie's cheeks.

"Whilst I'm not overly happy that you went into danger.." Stef spoke as her hands moved down to take Callie's hands in her own, giving them a gentle squeeze before continuing "I am incredibly proud of you for going back in. I know it kind of contradicts itself because I'm annoyed and proud of you for doing the one thing but I understand..." Stef spoke as she brought Callie's hand to her mouth, pressing a soft kiss to them. "I am so annoyed that you went in there, because you clearly weren't thinking about the aftermath of your consequences..like what if the building collapsed and you got stuck? Or you got hurt? That would have honestly killed us.. you wouldn't have been with us anymore."

As she listened to Stef spoke, it was until the words were spoken that Callie understood that she really did screw up but not at the same time. But she really did. Stef was right though, she always was, but this time she really was. What if the building had collapsed whilst she was still inside? They would be dead, or just burnt. She was brought out of her mind when Stef continues "But on the other hand, I am so incredibly proud of you for helping Rita. I know how close you two are and I really am proud of you and your bravery." Stef spoke as she placed her hand under Callie's chin to tilt it up to meet her gaze "But how about this..I won't tell Mama if you don't..it can be our little secret and so she doesn't flip out too okay?". Stef spoke as she gave her daughter's hands one last squeeze before offering her a faint tearful smile.

Callie held Stef's gaze for a moment before letting go of Stef's hand to wrap her arms around her mom's neck, shuffling closer to the blonde so she was able to be closer to the blonde before her tears started to fall. She honestly was so stupid sometimes, she always thought about others, she was all about protecting others and putting them before her, but in this instance there were two sides and she only focused on the one. "I really am sorry mom, I wish I thought before going in there but I really couldn't do that to Rita." the brunette admitted as Stef ran her fingers through her daughter's hair in a soothing manner. They sat in each other's arms, Callie's sobbing soon came down to just a sniffle. They held each other for a few moments before Stef pulled away "So you're sleeping in here tonight right? I honestly get so lonely without your mama here." Stef pouted in response, earning a laugh from her daughter followed by a nod. Giving Callie a kiss to the forehead, the duo separated before laying down on their own sides of the bed, Stef reaching over to turn off the lights.

This definitely wasn't how she planned for her night to go but she was definitely happy with the way it was finishing. Spending the night in her moms bed where she knew she was always safe? Surrounded by both of their scents? Yeah, she was pretty good. Callie gave Stef her back before shuffling back, allowing the blonde to wrap her arm around Callie's waist followed by a kiss to the top of her head. "How about we go out for breakfast tomorrow morning my love? Just you and me. No one else." another reason why she loved it when her siblings weren't home, it's when it's just her and her moms ( either one of them is fine ). It gave her an extra sense of love that she never got to have.

"I think that sounds perfect Mom..perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the first ficlet in my In her Arms series, if their's something that you're after, please either message me here or on my tumblr account with the same name. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
